


Ataque de pânico

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Panic Attacks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Penelope tem um ataque de pânico, Jill está lá para ajudar.





	Ataque de pânico

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Panic attack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827057) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #032 - hurt/comfort.

Era o pior ataque que Penelope teve em meses, e bem quando achou que finalmente estava melhorando. Tudo era _claro_ demais e _alto_ demais e ela nem conseguia _pensar_. Ela ouviu a voz de Jill, tentando a confortar, mas nem podia ouvir o que a outra estava dizendo, e então ela foi movida, para longe das luzes e do barulho e de tudo. Jill entendia como era isso, ela também tinha passado por isso várias vezes antes, e sabia como ajudar Penelope a encontrar seu caminho de volta. Pouco a pouco, o pânico diminuiu, crise evitada, ao menos por agora.


End file.
